


Pouting

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [34]
Category: Avengers, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Pouting

The next morning, you were actually looking forward to a day with Nat. Or ‘mom’, as she was now called. You walked Parker to Tony’s lab before you and Vin went to find her. It was no surprise when you found her in the kitchen with your dad. “Boo.” You smiled.

“Morning, guys.” She smiled at you. “Your dad is pouting because he’s staying home today.”

“You’re taking her away.” He pouted more.

You raised an eyebrow at him. “Awe, is dad sad he can’t come play?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “I am.”

“How about video games tonight?” You offered, hoping to cheer him up a bit.

“Fine.” He pouted as Nat kissed his cheek. 

“I’ll bring you a surprise.” She smiled. “Promise.”

He cracked a smile at that and hugged you, then Vin. “I guess I can find something to do around here.” He shrugged.

“Think of how to make her mom for real?” You teased.

“That plan is already in motion.” He smirked.

As Vin made a face, Nat smacked the back of his head. “Lies.” She rolled her eyes.

“It’s okay, you can admit it.” Clint teased. “You know you want to.” He winked.

“This is worse than you and Parker.” Vin gagged. “I’d rather be stuck with you two.” He shuddered.

You nodded in agreement. “Daaaad. Let us go.” You whined. “Please. Before this gets any grosser.”

“I can get grosser.” Clint arched a brow at you.

You and Vin groaned and walked out of the room. “Let us know when you’re ready!” Your brother shouted. The pair of you waited down the hall, hoping you wouldn’t be there too long.

* * *

“Don’t get their hopes up like that.” Nat told him.

Clint looked at her funny. “What?” He asked, confused.

“I think they want siblings.” She shrugged.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I’m guessing by your tone…you don’t like that idea.”

“You do?” She looked at him. “I thought you were always joking.”

Clint shrugged. “Haven’t put a ton of thought into it, but I dunno, I’d kinda hoped. I guess.” He sighed. “It would be heard, but worth it.”

She bit her lip nodded. “We can talk about his later, yeah?”

He felt like he’d been punched, but stepped back and nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He agreed. “I’ll be in the training room for most of the afternoon if you get back early.”

“Okay.” She gave him a small smile before leaving him standing there. His eyes followed her out as he worked on focusing on his breathing. When she saw the pair of you, she grinned. “Day out?”

You both nodded in sync, jumping up excitedly from the couch. “Been ready.” You teased.

Vin stood on one side of her as you stood on the other. “Haircuts first?” He suggested, wanting to get that out of the way.

“Sure. Anything you guys want.” She nodded while she got into the waiting car.

The pair of you glanced at each other, noting something was off. You both tried to keep up conversation, wanting to help. If something was off after she talked with your dad, you doubted it was anything you wanted to hear. It could be about literally anything.

* * *

Clint’s mind was all over as he trained, blocking out anything that might distract him. He was climbing wall after wall, only feeling more stressed by the minute. He surprised himself by punching the wall, wincing. “Son of a bitch.” He muttered, watching the wounds on his knuckles turn bright red. “JARVIS, let Bruce know I’m on my way.” He snapped at the AI, not happy.

“Yes, sir.” He replied.

Bruce was leaning against a table when he walked in. “I think i broke at least one something…” Clint muttered.

Bruce arched his eyebrow. “Punched a wall. Why?” He came over with a scanner.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” He sighed, not wanting to bring Bruce into it.

Bruce nodded. “Well, I’m here if you need.” He got some bandages ready. “Three knuckle fractures.”

“There goes being useful for awhile.” He groaned.

“You have a hard punch.” Bruce chuckled sadly. “Gonna have to cast it.” He told him. “Should I call Nat and warn her before they get back?”

“Probably not a good idea.” Clint sighed sadly hopping on the counter. “No need to make the day worse.”

Bruce rubbed at his shoulder. “Rough morning?” He reaches for some drawers. “Color of cast?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He told him. “And I honestly don’t care.”

He grabbed a black color and cane over, both staying silent as he fixed the cast up. “There.” Bruce sighed when he was done.

Clint looked at it, wiggling the tips of his fingers. “Thank you.” He gave him a small smile. “Need any help while I’m here?”

Bruce hummed and shook his head. “I don’t have a lot going on at the moment.”

“Well, I can’t use a bow and arrow for a bit, so lemme know.” Clint told him.

“Four weeks.” Bruce nodded. “I know.” He said when Clint groaned. “Next time, talk it out instead of punching Tony’s industrial walls.” He teased.

“Well, I had been climbing them…” He sighed, rubbing his face. “I’ll probably be hiding when Nat gets back, just stall them?”

Knowing Nat would likely freak, he begrudgingly agreed. “Fine.” He nodded. “But tell me what it’s about? Was it her?”

Swallowing, Clint’s mask fell for a moment. “Yeah.”

Bruce didn’t want to push him so he just nodded. “I’ll stall them.” He assured his friend.

“Thanks. I just need some time.” He sighed. With that, he left the lab, slowly walking away. He stared at the cast as he walked sadly back to his room, the anger going away slightly. He knew that they would need to have a serious talk, and he wasn’t looking forward to it. He felt it was almost a deal breaker and the thought made him sick. She was all he wanted, and he felt like he was on the verge of losing her. He wasn’t a crier, but as he palmed at his eyes, he felt his shoulders shake.

Flopping back on his bed, he broke. Every emotion he had felt in the past months came crashing around him all at once.

* * *

Walking back in the tower, the three of you were laughing, having enjoyed a great day. “I haven’t had that much fun in a while.” Vin smiled.

Nat smiled. “Me, either, honestly. We should try to do this more often.”

You nodded in agreement. “Thank you.” You smiled at her, glancing at your brother. “Wanna go see if Parker is done?”

“Sure. Bye, Nat! Tell Dad we’ll see him later for games.” Vin grinned, waving.

She waved back, beating slightly. Licking her lips, she made her way to check the training area. She hummed as she found it empty besides some random agents. Next she checked the kitchen. “Clint?” She asked softly, peeking around the walls. Nothing. “JARVIS? Where’s Clint?”

“He wishes to be left alone miss.” He replied.

That made her frown. “Not what I asked, Jarvis.” She snapped. “Tell me. Now.”

“He is in one of his hiding spots.” He told her.

Groaning, she sighed. “I hate you right now. Tell me his exact location, or I swear not even Tony will be able to fix you.”

“He is in the vent above your shared room.” If a AI could sound terrified, that’s how he sounded.

“Thank you!” She muttered, walking off towards the room they shared. Walking in, she swallowed. “I know you’re in the vent, Barton.”

“Dammit, JARVIS.” Clint whispered under his breath. Climbing out, he hopped down.

“What the hell happened to your hand?!” She asked, rushing to him.

He stepped back as she reached him. “Nothing.” He lied. “It’s nothing.”

“Right, because it’s in a cast for fun.” She placed her hands on her hips. “What happened?” She insisted. “I’ll go ask Bruce if I have to.”

“Go ask Bruce then.” He snapped slightly, then shrugged.

“What the hell did I do? I’m concerned, and you’re acting like I’ve pissed you off.” She frowned.

Clint let out a breath. “You didn’t do anything.” He sighed. “This…This is all on me.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Care to explain?”

He looked down. “I want kids.” He admitted. “With you.”

She nodded, sighing. “I know you do. But we have the twins to take care of.”

“Who are nearly adults.” He pointed out. “I’m not saying that I want to hop into bed and start trying for kids or anything. I’m just saying I want them one day with you.” His shoulders sagged a bit. “If you don’t want to try ever, please tell me now.” His heart was racing, terrified of what her answer would be.

She stared at him for a minute. “That’s not a decision I could make right now.”

Clint slowly nodded, not sure how he was feeling. “Okay.”

“Clint…” She stepped towards him, knowing she had hurt him. How would they get past this? Honesty was big with them, and she knew he wouldn’t want her to lie to him. However, she’d never seen him look so pained.

He shook his head, licking his lips. “Will you ever know?” He looked at her. “Or will I always be waiting until it’s too late?” He asked, his voice cracking.

“That’s not something I just know!” She defended.

“Well I’ve always known…” He stepped back again as she reached for him. “Some part of me has always known.” He added. “It just seems natural to picture us with a family, and not just the twins. I picture that, and I hope we get there.”

She felt her heart hurting as he admitted that, but she didn’t want to get his hopes up or say yes to something she wasn’t fully on board with. The silence stretched on as she tried to word her answer carefully. “You know I love you, Clint.” She sighed. “With all my heart, but I can’t give you the answer you want right now. With our type of lifestyle, is that something we want to bring into it?”’

Shrugging, he sighed. “I’d give it all up for our kids.” He told her. “I’m gonna go see the twins.” He needed something to distract him now, and wanted to see how they chose to get their haircut

She watched him sadly as he left the room, sitting on the bed as he did so. Leaning her elbows on her knees, she hung her head and closed her eyes. She knew she was on a fine line between losing him, and she didn’t know how to fix it.

* * *

You and Vin were in Tony’s lab when Clint found you. “Hey, guys.”

You smiled at him and waved, eyes widening when you spotted his cast. “We weren’t gone that long. How’d you get hurt?”

Clint made a face. “Was wall climbing and fell on my fist.” He nodded.

Vin winced. “Ouch.” He shook his head. “That sounds way painful.”

“Yeah, four weeks at least in this thing.” He chuckled, going to sit by you both. “I like the haircuts.” He smiled weakly.

“Thanks. Vin picked mine. I picked his.” You grinned proudly.

“Well you two know each other better than anyone.” He nodded. “Each picked well.”

“You’ll come with next time.” You smiled. “Have a dad day.”

“I need one of those.” He nodded. “We still on for games later?”

“Yep!” Vin nodded. “Can I paint on your cast?” He asked suddenly.

Clint chuckled, nodding. “I can’t see why not.” He smiled.

“Awesome.” Vin grinned. “I have some cool acrylics that’ll stay on there.”

You smiled at how excited he sounded. “I have a feeling we should vacate Tony’s lab. I don’t think he wants Vin getting all artistic in here.”

Clint chuckled. “Let’s go to your room then.” He agreed. “Parker coming?” He asked, curious.

You shook your head sadly. “Gets out in a few hours.” You shrugged.

“Then let’s get some dad-twin time in.” He smiled.

You and Vin both knew something was still up with your father and Nat, but you were going to do your best to distract him. “Let me.go let Parker know I’m leaving. He’s so into his work he might notice I’m gone in like…an hour.

“Yeah, we’ll meet you out in the hall.” Vin nodded.

As the two of them walked out, you made your way towards Parker. “Hey…” You said gently as he worked on some tech pad.

It took him a moment, but finally he looked up. “Hey.” He smiled.

“I’m gonna go hang with my dad, stop by before you go home?” You asked hopeful.

He smiled and nodded. “Of course. I take it you’ll be in your room?” He teased, as that’s where you always wound up.

You smiled at that and nodded. “That or Vin’s.” You peeked up to see Tony working on something and gave him a quick peck. “Be careful.” You told him, knowing that sometimes Tony’s work glitched.

He nodded, smiling sheepishly. “Always.” He looked at you lovingly. “I really love your hair.”

Blushing, you kissed the tip of his nose. “Thank you. I’ll tell Vin. he picked it.”

“Tell him to pick mine next time.” He chuckled.

“Oh, I thought I would get to.” You teased. “I’ll see you later, Parker.”

He blushed and waved to you as you left. He hated not seeing you as often, but it’d be worth it. Once you were through the door, Tony spoke up. “Don’t worry, you’ll get time with her later.” He smiled over at Parker.

He smiled at his mentor. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”

“No problem.” He nodded before going back to work.

* * *

Vin and your father went to sit on the floor as you three got to Vin’s room. “While you’re finger painting, what should I do?” You asked playfully.

Clint chuckled. “Sit with us and bond.”


End file.
